


羞耻play三十题 10

by Escape_627



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_627/pseuds/Escape_627





	羞耻play三十题 10

10 捆绑play  
文/幻阳

“灿烈？”吴亦凡诧异地看着坐在他身上的人儿，随后瞳孔黯了黯。这人从小就和他在一起，他太了解他，这样急躁、欲求不满的模样太不寻常了。

“亦凡，我们做吧，好想要……”朴灿烈说着，已经撩起吴亦凡的衣服，一双眸子炯炯有神，水汪汪地闪烁着光芒，异常兴奋得让人有些摸不着头脑，与那从嘴里吐出带着一丝丝情欲的话语显得格格不入。

吴亦凡无奈，他的灿烈很少会是这个模样的，今天是发生了什么开心的事情，让他如此不寻常？他连忙抓着朴灿烈那已经开始在他身上四处点火的双手，眼神略带严厉地道：“灿烈，你知道你在干什么吗？”

“我当然知道我在做什么。倒是你，今天怎么这么婆婆妈妈的？每次一言不合就扑过来的可是你。”朴灿烈不满地撇了撇嘴。

“那你说说，今天可是有什么好事，让你这么开心？”吴亦凡没有继续朴灿烈想做的事情，只是将他拉进自己的怀里来，实实地抱着他，啥都没干。

朴灿烈躺在吴亦凡的胸膛，耳畔响起吴亦凡强而有力的心跳声，有一下一下有规律地跳动着，又好像是快了点，反正他觉得这就是世界上最好听的旋律没有之一。他一边用柔软的指腹隔着吴亦凡的衣服，在吴亦凡的乳晕上不亦乐乎地打圈，一边漫不经心地回答：“没有啊，就是兴奋。”

“嗯？”吴亦凡低下头看着朴灿烈，沉吟一声思索着，危险地眯了眯双眼，“看来是有什么事情瞒着我了。来吧，把你做到虚脱了，看你敢不敢不说？”

朴灿烈最怕听到的就是“做到虚脱”这四个字，要知道吴亦凡的体力是何等惊人，真心把他做得虚脱了，下面都喷不出什么东西了，甚至还做到晕过去，隔天后面红肿得根本合不拢，在床上躺了三天才勉强能走路，就是走路时还会感觉飘在空中似的。

“行行行，我说我说！”朴灿烈举起双头做投降的模样。真是的，到底谁才是这个家最有发言权的人啊！用这种威胁的语气和我说话是怎样！要不是你有大屌，你以为我怕你啊？！

“咳……昨天我，我在网上买了那些东西来货了……”后面说的话几不可闻，但还是毫无保留地落入吴亦凡耳里，只听见上方传来那人的轻笑，自己就觉得天旋地转，瞬间就被人压在了身下。

那人回话：“哦？我怎么不知道，原来我家宝贝还有这方面的癖好呢？嗯，那你说说你买了写什么？跳蛋？假屌？飞机杯？还是情趣内裤？”吴亦凡顿了顿，突然想到什么，恍然大悟的样子，“哦，该不会你订了个充气娃娃吧？”

朴灿烈的脸早就红得可以和苹果做对比了，窘得想找个洞钻，偏偏身上人的双手固定着他的头部，双腿被那人的一条腿就给压制住了，根本无法动弹，只剩下手可以自由活动，却也派不上什么用场。唯一能做的，就是连忙捂住吴亦凡的嘴。

这些话从吴亦凡口中说出真的有别一番风味，让他觉得异常的兴奋，羞死了！

“你你你，别说了！知不知道羞耻，哼！”朴灿烈大眼瞪着吴亦凡，眼眸里倒映着吴亦凡帅气的样貌，再加上眼睛本来就湿润，这般瞪着吴亦凡反而添了几分委屈，像是吴亦凡欺负了他一样，还隐约带着诱惑的意思，让吴亦凡更觉得下腹一紧。

“呵呵，买东西的可是你，现在反倒骂我色了？嗯？”吴亦凡轻笑，说话的声音极度温柔，蹭朴灿烈鼻子、轻啄朴灿烈嘴唇的动作，无一不让朴灿烈觉得迷恋。

“那……”朴灿烈拉长了尾音，下一秒突然一用力转身，就把吴亦凡重新压回身下，“我们来试试吧！”

“乖乖躺在这儿等爷，待会儿爷让你爽歪歪啊~”朴灿烈在吴亦凡唇上狠狠地啄了一把，嘿嘿憨笑两声，下床跑去把藏在衣橱里的一箱子用品拿了出来，放在吴亦凡身边，自己又坐到吴亦凡的肚子上，“吴先生，您是想要手铐呢，还是绳子呢？”

吴亦凡哭笑不得，你的兴奋能不能不要摆得那么明显啊？但表面上还是很顺从朴灿烈的，于是他做出正在思考的样子，似是做了很慎重的考虑后，才说：“我想帮你戴手铐。”

“啧！好好说话！”朴灿烈打了一下吴亦凡的屁股，“要手铐是吧？我就知道你体谅我，绳子多麻烦是吧？啧啧，这就来，嗯~”

吴亦凡虽然无奈，但还是静静地让朴灿烈自己去捣鼓，反正谁插谁一看就知晓了，位置摆在那儿，等朴灿烈玩够了他就把主动权夺回来，现在先让这小家伙兴奋多几下，待会儿就把他往死里做，做到求饶为止！

此时兴奋的某人，早就被老狐狸给暗算着，自己却什么也不知道，还在挑选哪个手铐更适合吴亦凡……

吴亦凡的双手被朴灿烈抬到头顶上，看着朴灿烈手里拿着的一对粉红色的情趣皮制手铐，套到自己的一只手腕上，穿过床头的床柱，再将另一只手也给套住。朴灿烈满意地点点头，趴在吴亦凡身上，有些色情地看着他，一手也没闲着地解开吴亦凡睡衣的纽扣，本就有些粗糙的手掌伸进睡衣里附上吴亦凡的胸膛。

吴亦凡的身体不似健身教练那般过于健硕，但是该有的曲线还是很明显的。朴灿烈摸了摸他的胸肌，在吴亦凡的乳头留恋地挑逗几下，手掌慢慢地往下，结实的腹部的触感让他爱不释手，晶莹剔透的润唇二话不说吻住吴亦凡的两瓣薄唇，口腔中甜而不腻的牛奶味道在二人的口里来回穿梭，那夺人精气的小舌像一只青蛇一样扭着腰探入吴亦凡的口腔里，与吴亦凡的舌头相交缠绵，换气时还会发出微微的喘息。

吴亦凡的手虽被手铐束缚着，但在朴灿烈俯下身吻住他的那一刻，主动权一直都在他这里，他引导着朴灿烈亲吻，带领朴灿烈的小舌在自己的嘴里留下舌尖的足迹，先是用舌头牵引他舔弄自己的两排贝齿，再来是让他勾着自己的舌头，随后强制性地一同进入到朴灿烈的口里，让朴灿烈措手不及，混合在一起的唾液来不及咽下，从嘴角溢了出来，顺着吴亦凡的脸颊滑到床单。

好不容易挣脱了吴亦凡那穷追不舍的舌头，离开吴亦凡的唇，朴灿烈有些茫然地看着吴亦凡，眼里布满水雾，极致无辜，长时间无法得到充足的氧气而喘息着，吐出来热乎乎的气息全打在吴亦凡脸上，吴亦凡还能闻得到牛奶味。

近期朴灿烈爱吃牛奶糖，吴亦凡也纵着他，都是大人了，自然会好好照顾好牙齿，于是买了好几大包的牛奶糖放在家里，连房间也放了一罐子的牛奶糖，刚才朴灿烈还吃了几颗。吴亦凡不喜欢吃这些，但却让他不由得爱上这个味道，当然，必须从朴灿烈嘴里传出来的才行。

两人的下身皆是挺立，鼓起的帐篷互相顶着，即使隔着几层布料还是能明显地感觉到那炙热的感觉。

朴灿烈玩心一起，心想反正吴亦凡被绑着，治不了他，于是双手撑在吴亦凡耳朵两旁，硬挺的下身摩擦着吴亦凡的。身上之人那美丽得无可挑剔的脸蛋放大在自己眼前，看着他咬着下唇舒服得闷哼的样子，瞳孔一缩，下腹又是一紧，即便是宽大的睡裤也让他觉得不舒服。

“宝贝，你没穿。”不是疑问，而是陈述。吴亦凡挑眉，暧昧地看着朴灿烈。

朴灿烈左边的嘴角挑了挑，露出一个坏笑，在吴亦凡看来，那是世界上最诱惑人的画面没有之一，“反正竖着横着都要做，穿了浪费洗衣机的位置，是吧？”

“呵呵，你个小妖精。”吴亦凡也是一个坏笑，再也忍不下去，双手使劲，手铐相接的链子就这样被扯断了，他坐了起来一手搂紧坐在他身上的朴灿烈，将他压倒在床上，不给朴灿烈表现出惊讶的时间，就直接咬住朴灿烈的嘴唇，充满情欲地吸吮、啃咬。另一只手则是扒拉下朴灿烈的睡裤，还不忘擦过那早就挺立的下身。下身被睡裤勾着，被迫往下压，在睡裤被褪下后硬挺的下身又弹了回来。

“唔……唔唔……”朴灿烈只得抓住吴亦凡敞开的睡衣，尽力回应吴亦凡霸道又不失温柔的吻，还差点被自己的口水给呛到。

吴亦凡长茧的大手掌一把包裹着那拥有正常尺寸，颜色均匀的阴茎，掌上的温热传到阴茎上，刺激着朴灿烈的神经，身体越发的难受，后面那早就被开发的地方变得有些欲求不满，随着主人的喘息一直涨缩，等待着主人的主人进入。

吴亦凡放开朴灿烈的唇，顺着那优美的脖子曲线一直往下留下星星点点，红色的痕迹让他颇为满意。

“啊啊……混蛋，居然……嗯！居然挣开我新买的手铐！”朴灿烈舒服地抬起头，喉结在颈部滚动，冷不防被吴亦凡含住，一个没忍住尖叫了一声，嘴上还不忘抱怨道。

“呵，谁让你不买一些比较有质量的手铐，最好是军用的。”

“混蛋！下次我就从部队里拿来，嗯……凡，再多几下……”

朴灿烈和吴亦凡都是在部队里长大的，朴灿烈的爸爸是司令，而吴亦凡是他爸爸手下一个军人的儿子。朴灿烈小时候就白白嫩嫩的，而且又是小儿子，老头子就特别疼他，几乎把他当女儿养，于是什么训练也没给他。至于吴亦凡，在看到朴灿烈的第一眼，他就发誓一定要保护好这个小少爷，于是也不怕那些刻薄的训练，现在是朴灿烈的贴身保镖，也是朴灿烈的情人。

“宝贝，今天我们玩点不一样的。”吴亦凡从箱子里找出一套束缚套装，对朴灿烈贱贱一笑，在朴灿烈白皙有弹性的滑嫩屁股上拍了一下，清脆的声音划过充满情迷的卧室，“色情的小家伙，果真有这东西。是想绑自己给我看是吧？”

朴灿烈脸红，却没有反驳，毕竟这是事实。那天他坐在电脑前面逛淘宝，一看到这个毫不犹豫地就下单了，没办法，骨子里的那股骚劲没法压下。

吴亦凡把朴灿烈身上的所有布料脱下，拿了一对已经检查过，确定不会磨损皮肤的手铐束缚着朴灿烈的双手，束缚带套在朴灿烈的脖子，抬起朴灿烈的大腿套进去。由于被钳制住，朴灿烈的大腿只得往上抬，靠近脖子些才不会觉得不舒服，于是形成了M字形，下方那已经被某人入侵过许多次的殷红地带一览无余地展现在吴亦凡面前，夜晚微凉的空气侵袭着它。

“这地方真可爱。”吴亦凡用比其他四指来得粗糙些的拇指按压、摩挲洞口的皱褶，随后俯下身一口将洞穴放入口中，舌头借着口里的津液探入幽深的小穴里，本是干燥的内壁因此变得湿润、柔软。

朴灿烈哪受得了这种刺激，一个没忍住就高吭一声，后方下意识地夹紧。

“小骚货，连我的舌头都不放过，也想把它吸进去是不是？”吴亦凡的嘴始终没有放开，仍旧在摧残诱惑的花穴，抬眼暧昧地看着动情的朴灿烈，说话时因为是埋在双丘之中而有些不清晰，却听得出满满的情欲。

“就是想唔……把它给夹断，还有你的……啊啊不——”

话还没说完，吴亦凡放开后穴，在已经苏醒的欲望下的两颗小蛋猛地一咬。刺痛的感觉袭击大脑，朴灿烈排斥地想要避开，可却不敢过于用力拉扯，深怕那两个睾丸就这样被吴亦凡生生扯了下来。

“吴亦凡你个王八蛋！小爷喷不出精子来你就等死吧！”吴亦凡放开后，朴灿烈还有些后怕，气恼得想给吴亦凡一脚，却才发现脚根本无法伸展。

吴亦凡自知理亏，赔笑地凑过去朴灿烈的肩窝处讨好地蹭了蹭，“对不起嘛，又不是故意的。”

“宝贝，你刚才想反攻来着？”吴亦凡挑眉。

“才，才没有！”废话！反攻什么的是每个小受的愿望好吗！虽然我不是小受！

“哦？既然没想反攻，那就让老攻我把你伺候得爽爽的吧。”

吴亦凡从箱子里拿出好几个跳蛋，有紫色、粉色、蓝色……他盯准这几个小东西很久了，拉住衔接跳蛋的软线在朴灿烈面前晃了晃，说：“宝贝，你说，你后面这张小嘴能吞下几颗？”

朴灿烈看了看那几颗跳蛋，不禁头皮发麻，身子还抖了抖，一颗跳蛋都让他受不了了，这么多跳蛋一起在他的里面颤动，他岂不是……此刻的他十分懊悔，早知道吴亦凡这鬼畜会这样玩他他就不一次过订那么多了！他就是图个方便，觉得跳蛋很快就没电了，要再顶还要等发货会花时间，所以一次性订了好几个，现在可好了，他就要被吴亦凡neng死了。

得不到朴灿烈的回答，看去才发现朴灿烈的脸色有些古怪，某人好笑地耸了耸肩，随意挑选了两个，开了开关，贴着朴灿烈的脖子，徐徐往下，直到抵达那从始至终都被忽略的两颗小豆豆，便留恋地在颜色好看的乳晕上打转。

“呃……”朴灿烈轻轻颤了颤，身体偏移了些，想要得到更多，或者更贴切来说，是想让恶意不碰到自己乳尖的跳蛋往那空虚的地方碰一碰，“凡……唔……”

“呵呵，想要弄那边吗？”见朴灿烈难耐地点头，他继续道：“那宝贝求我啊。”

朴灿烈的双手早就因为一直得不到想要的快感而紧握成拳，脖子偏向一侧，露出好看的线条，即使已经进入秋天了额前还是被汗水给打湿了。

“求你……亦凡，求你，啊~！”刹那间，震动的跳蛋被用力地按压在开始挺立起来的乳头上，被压的周围都陷了进去，朴灿烈只觉得全身像是被注入电流一般，酥酥麻麻的，是他熟悉的感觉，下身前端的小孔也因此分泌出兴奋的透明液体。

跳蛋正由下往上地拨弄着立了起来的红豆，小巧玲珑的小可爱似乎还舒服得颤抖了一下，像是毫不避讳地宣泄快感的小淫妇。

拿着跳蛋的人起来玩心，挑逗完受尽折磨的两个乳头后，又将跳蛋缓缓往下移动，在身下人敏感的肚脐眼四周转了转，然后果断放弃给予快感，又继续往下，穿越了浓密的毛发后，特意避开男人最脆弱的地方，毫不犹豫地就把一颗跳蛋往小口塞了进去。

“啊啊啊！”朴灿烈下意识地尖叫，洞口抽搐了一下，承受着后庭里的东西带给自己的频频快感。好不容易深吸了几口气，后方又感到有异物入侵，柔软的内壁立马传来两个不同频率的震动，震得他再次无预兆地浪叫。

吴亦凡修长的手指挤入展露出来的洞穴中，将跳蛋往里再推了推，好让这狭长的甬道能够容纳得下多一个跳蛋。

第三颗也被放入，朴灿烈觉得大脑已经停止运作了，只剩下那个让他亢奋的震动。

“别急，还有更舒服的。后面爽了，前面不可能没有被伺候的理由吧？”

于是，吴亦凡用震动按摩棒停留在朴灿烈的下腹处，双重刺激使得朴灿烈只剩下呻吟，连吴亦凡问的“舒服吗？”都无暇回答，以至于本来就不怎么深入的第三颗跳蛋被朴灿烈下意识地夹紧给挤了出来。

吴亦凡把跳蛋塞了回去，“啪”的一下打在朴灿烈雪白的臀瓣，有弹性的屁股抖了抖，在肉眼能看见的速度下变红，“把它夹紧了哦，要是再掉出来就把你做死哦。”

朴灿烈丝毫不敢违背，只得夹紧臀部，肠道里面的震动反而更加的明显了，下身前端感觉鼓鼓的，像是有什么要出来了一样。

震动棒先是顺着阴茎的轮廓走着，停留在连接着性器官的囊带好一会儿，随后重重地压在显露出来的龟头上！

“啊！——”朴灿烈大叫，脑内闪过一片白光，前端的马眼便喷射出白色的污浊来，弄在自己平坦的小腹上。

吴亦凡嘴角一勾，沾了些在自己手上，当着朴灿烈的面伸出舌头，色情地用舌尖将稠液往口里带，然后超级缓慢地吞咽下去，喉结在脖子间上下滚动，证明了男人把属于另一个男人的东西给吃进肚子里。

即使这画面看过很多次，朴灿烈还是忍不住红了脸，刚泄过一次，眼眸里尽是湿意，即便是生气地瞪着吴亦凡，在人看来却更像是诱惑。

至始至终，三颗跳蛋都被朴灿烈夹得紧紧的，没有掉出来过。

“宝贝可真乖，真的把跳蛋都给夹得这么实，让老公我想惩罚你都没机会。”吴亦凡吻了吻朴灿烈的嘴角，“不过没关系，既然如此，没有惩罚，那便有奖励。宝贝，准备好接受奖励了吗？”

不等朴灿烈反应过来，吴亦凡握住挂在外的跳蛋细绳，将跳蛋从已经变得松软的穴道里抽出来。

被激出肠液来的甬道貌似舍不得跳蛋般，在跳蛋被拉出来的时候，竟然还产生“啵”的一声，听得朴灿烈只觉得头皮被千万只小虫子啃咬，麻得不像话，脸更是红得快要烧起来了。

吴亦凡低下健硕的身躯，两只手撑在朴灿烈耳旁，情动地亲吻朴灿烈的眼睛，再来是鼻子、脸颊，还有嘴唇。在离开前还咬住朴灿烈的下唇轻轻地一扯。再者，便是下巴，柔软的嘴唇感受着瘦削的下巴，一个没忍住就吸吮了起来，在正中央留下一个淡粉色的吻痕。像是满意了一样，吴亦凡继续往下啾住脖颈，朴灿烈舒服地闷哼一声，将一侧交由给他。

同一时间，早就欲火焚身的吴亦凡随意扒拉下自己的裤子和内裤，肿胀的下身抵在洞穴外，粗壮的龟头顶了顶那张看似迫不及待的小嘴，才慢慢挤入里头。确定朴灿烈的肠道里被分泌出来的肠液给弄湿了之后，才一股劲儿地捅了进去。

“唔啊啊~凡，动一动……嗯……”

“乖，适应了吗？”吴亦凡吻了吻朴灿烈的额头。

“嗯……快动，难受的……”朴灿烈难耐地扭了扭腰，想着如果吴亦凡再不动的话就自己动，但很快，身上的人就开始律动着下身，使得朴灿烈体内变得饱满的大家伙正往某个让人兴奋的点抽送，快感果断来袭，半挂的双腿找不到支撑点，撑得有些辛苦，还有些抽搐，可爱的脚趾头都缩了起来。

吴亦凡看出他有些辛苦，便环住他的腰使力将他往自己这边带，让他坐了起来。

朴灿烈总算好受了点，但也由于体位的关系，吴亦凡的巨大埋得更深了些，像是要穿透肠道一样。

“等……啊~不！慢……啊……啊……”他环住吴亦凡的脖子，接受着吴亦凡带来的一波波快感，频率快得他几乎跟不上，想让慢些都有点困难，于是偏头一口咬住吴亦凡的肩膀，下口还挺重的，留了个牙印，但吴亦凡皮厚肉厚，是没感觉到什么疼，毕竟朴灿烈也不是很用力。

然而，吴亦凡听话地慢了下来，而且还是深出浅进的，让本来情欲如潮的朴灿烈一下子就变得空虚难耐。

恨恨地瞪了吴亦凡一眼，骂道：“你干什么！”

“不是你让我慢的吗？”

“！……”又是狠狠一瞪，直把吴亦凡瞪得心醉荡漾的，“没让你这么慢！”

吴亦凡故意装作无辜样，无奈说：“好吧。”然后继续猛烈地撞击，这次无论朴灿烈怎么阻止都不怠慢，直到两人达到高潮的巅峰，下身涨了一圈，下腹一紧，同时射了出来。

朴灿烈挂在吴亦凡身上喘息，屁股无意识地夹了一下，瞬间便感觉到那个仍旧埋在自己后庭里的东西胀大起来，他瞪大眼睛退出吴亦凡的怀抱，尝试着要脱离，却被吴亦凡大手一捞，紧紧地囚在怀里，然后又是新一轮的猛干。

“禽兽！！！”

直达隔天清晨，双双才睡下。

下午，朴灿烈是被饿醒的，更贴切地来说，应该是被冷醒的。即使房里开着暖气，但没有吴亦凡的怀抱，就会觉得冷。揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，忍着酸痛坐了起来，迷迷糊糊地寻找着吴亦凡的踪影，“亦凡……”声音都哑了。

吴亦凡拿着一杯蜂蜜水走了进来，坐在床边，宠溺地揉了揉朴灿烈的头，“醒了啊。喝蜂蜜润润喉吧，嗓子都哑了。”

“这怪谁啊。”虽是说着责怪的话语，但却毫无责怪的语气，反而带着撒娇和纵容。

“还想睡？”接过朴灿烈手中的杯子，看他打了个哈欠，忍不住轻笑一声，柔声问道。

“不……再睡就要头疼了……”但是还是难敌睡意。

吴亦凡没反驳，“那你躺会儿，我给你揉揉腰。”

“嗯。”

吴亦凡脱去外衣，跟着朴灿烈躺了下来，一手让朴灿烈枕着，另一只手搭在朴灿烈腰上，用适当的力度给朴灿烈按摩，舒缓欢爱造成的酸痛感。

朴灿烈舒服地轻哼一声，靠在吴亦凡怀里，结果没过多久又沉沉睡去。

这便是他们甜蜜的小日子。


End file.
